Pokemon-Inga-War
by Legendary Zephyr
Summary: The adventures of Jamie begin in the Inga Region, a region deemed to be a gathering place for pokemon of all kinds. Here we see Jamie face many tests and challenges as he makes his way to the top. Tune in and find out where his adventure leads him.


Pokemon Inga War: Prologue

The Inga Region, a large and beautiful continent filled with all kinds of Pokemon. Unlike other regions, the Inga region houses almost every kind of Pokemon, and its citizens take pride in the fact that there are no regional boundaries among what types of Pokemon you can encounter.

The Inga Region is also home to a special class of Pokemon Ranger known as the Defenders. The Defenders don't use ranger tools, instead they are seasoned trainers who work with their Pokemon teams to help people and Pokemon in need, no matter the cause. But enough about them for now, you're here to see some action. You started this story at just the right time. Because right now, the renowned Inga Region Champion is fighting against his rival in a heated match on display for the entire world.

We open to a large battle stadium full of cameras and people, everyone cheering loudly and watching the events unfold. On the battleground, two people stand on opposite sides of the field, their Pokemon raring to go.

The person on the left is wearing a green jacket. On his wrist is a watch. He has Short black hair. This is the current Champion, Enzo. Standing in front of him, his Tyrantrum roars proudly, ready for battle.

The person on the right is wearing a white jacket with a black shirt underneath. A necklace with a sword pendant hangs around his neck. He has brown hair, slicked back. This is Zephyr, the Champion's Rival and leader of the Defenders. Ahead of him, His Donphan stomps the ground in impatience.

Zephyr: "How many times have we battled now?"

Enzo: "The better question is, how many times have you won?"

Zephyr: "Heh, I've lost count. How about next time we do this in a quieter area? You don't really need the cameras on you at all times do you?"

Enzo: "Of course I do, I'm the Champion. The fans and trainers want to see the Champion battle."

Zephyr: "Fair enough. We're both down two Pokemon. Let's finish this match shall we?"

Enzo: "Of Course. Now Tyrantrum! Use your Earthquake!"

The large dinosaur pounds his foot into the ground hard, causing a massive tremor to shake the earth all over the battlefield in waves.

Zephyr: "Donphan! Bounce!"

The Elephant Pokemon starts spinning in place, then jumps and lands one time before launching itself into the air, effectively escaping the range of Earthquake.

Enzo: "Tyrantrum! Use Dragon Tail to catch him!"

Tyrantrum turns around, swinging its tail around as it goes, its tail starts glowing blue. Donphan starts falling back down to earth, as the two Pokemon meet, Tyrantrum catches the still spinning Donphan with his tail. Donphan, skids to a stop from the impact, sending a flow of electricity across both Pokemon. Tyrantrum slams Donphan away from him, Donphan flies straight towards Zephyr, who aims a pokeball at Donphan, knowing what's happening. Donphan goes inside.

Zephyr: "Forcing me to switch out with Dragon Tail? That pesky move has won you a round or two in the past, but it won't work this time."

Enzo: "We'll have to see about that, won't we?"

Zephyr put the pokeball on his waist and reaches for a different one.

Zephyr: "Let's see how your Tyrantrum handles some overwhelming speed! Go! Jolteon!"

Zephyr aims his pokeball outward and from it emerges his partner Pokemon.

Zephyr: "Jolteon, you see that don't you? Use Double Team!"

The yellow foxlike Pokemon runs around the large dinosaur at supersonic speeds, creating copies of itself as it goes.

Enzo: "Tyrantrum! Use Earthquake again!"

Tyrantrum attempts to make his move, but is suddenly doubled over, unable to move as electricity flows around him.

Enzo: "I didn't see Jolteon use a move!"

Zephyr: "She didn't. Your Tyrantrum got paralyzed by the added effect of Donphan's bounce. You should be more careful who you hit. Jolteon! Shadow Ball!"

All of Jolteon's copies start charging a small black orb in their mouths. Then they all release it at once. One of the Shadow Balls to the side of Tyrantrum hits, knocking him off balance. Enzo smiles.

Enzo: "Tyrantrum! Hit the one on your right with Stone Edge!"

Tyrantrum breaks free of the paralysis and stomps his foot into the ground. Rocks start protruding from the ground towards Jolteon. Jolteon does its best to escape, but one of the rocks catches the fox, launching it upwards.

Zephyr: "Jolteon! Are you okay?!"

Still flying, Jolteon met its trainer's eyes and he could tell she was still raring to go. Zephyr smiles.

Zephyr: "Then use this to our advantage! Use Charge Beam!"

The fox opened its mouth and released a large beam of energy straight at Tyrantrum. The move hit its mark, and Tyrantrum was forced to take a step back. Energy starts to flow from the beam back into Jolteon.

Enzo: "Forget your typing? Tyrantrum's a dragon. That won't do much against him."

Zephyr: "We're not finished! Shadow Ball!"

Jolteon lands and charges straight for Tyrantrum, already charging the move in its mouth. The orb seems to be growing bigger than before.

Enzo: "Tyrantrum! Use dragon tail!"

Tyrantrum swings its tail around and tries to catch Jolteon, but to its suprise, the fox has already jumped over him, ready to fire the move into his face midair.

Zephyr: "Now!"

Jolteon releases the move, it hits Tyrantrum square on, pushing the dinosaur across the field until the final burst fells the Pokemon with a large crash. Tyrantrum turns into red energy and goes back inside its pokeball waiting in Enzo's outstretched hand.

Enzo: "Good Job Buddy, we'll take it from here."

Enzo puts the pokeball back into its slot on his belt as Jolteon runs back to her trainer. Zephyr kneels down to meet her.

Zephyr: "That was great work, but you need a rest. You took a pretty hard hit. Sit and watch the show for now."

Jolteon nuzzled Zephyr's hand and then took her place at his side.

Enzo: "A type disadvantage and he still won? What is this, a cartoon?"

Zephyr: "You say something?"

Enzo: "Just thinking out loud"

Zephyr: "Well I think it's time I started getting ready to end this battle."

Enzo: "I couldn't agree more!"

Zephyr: "Go Charizard!"

Enzo : "Go Sceptile"

Both Pokemon hit the field with a shockwave of pure power.

Both: "Use Dragon Claw!"

The two Pokemon charge in with both of their claws extended and glowing with a blue light. They match each other blow for blow, constantly striking and dodging slashes until they meet each other's fists in a stalemate. Neither gaining ground, they both jump back towards their respective trainers. Enzo and Zephyr are visibly out of breath from the battle, but neither can stop smiling. Zephyr takes notice of a peculiar spark of light that flashes on the jewel on Enzo's watch for a brief second. Across the field, Enzo notices the same happen on the jewel on Zephyr's Sword Pendant.

Zephyr: "Looks like we're still getting better."

Enzo: "Looks that way. You ready?"

Zephyr: "Always."

Both: "Let's go!"

The two Pokemon charge in once again.

Enzo: "Leaf Blade!"

The blade on Sceptile's arm starts glowing and getting longer.

???: "Professor?"

Zephyr: "Thunder Punch!"

Charizard's fist starts radiating with lightning.

???: "Professor!"

The two Pokemon get closer to each other, each charging in at alarming speeds, and just as they reach the center of the battlefield...

???: "PROFESSOR!"

The tv is turned off. An older gentleman sporting a white coat puts down the remote and looks at the person calling him.

Professor: "Yes, what is it?"

???: "Sorry I'm late. I'm here to receive my first Pokemon."

Professor: "Oh that's right! I got wrapped up in watching those two again. Your trainer card is already squared away. Which one would you like?"

The professor looks at a table with nothing on it except for three pokeballs. In the reflection of the middle one, we see a diluted figure approach. Then a hand reaches out and touches the button on it.

???: "I choose this one!"

Roll credits.


End file.
